oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Ikov
Walkthrough *40 *The ability to defeat a level 84 enemy with ranged. *Level 40 or higher would be useful for access to the Spotted cape, but the quest can be completed without it. *Level 37 is also useful if you want to have the Protect from Magic prayer active when defeating the Fire Warrior of Lesarkus. |items= *A light source(Seers' headband will work) *A knife or a weapon that can slash a spider web *A Yew shortbow, Yew longbow, Yew comp bow, Magic shortbow, Magic longbow, Magic comp bow, or a Dark bow (Seercull or a Sacred clay bow will also work). *20 Limpwurt roots (You cannot use noted Limpwurt roots) Recommended: *Clothes which reduce weight, such as a Spotted cape, Spottier cape, a pair of Penance Gloves, boots of lightness, agile top or agile legs (You MUST weigh less than 0 kg to complete a part of this quest. The more weight-reducing equipment you wear, the more inventory you can take.) *Melee weapon and armour *Prayer potions *1 charge on Amulet of Glory or Dramen/Lunar staff for Edgeville teleport |kills= *Fire Warrior of Lesarkus (level 84) *Several Guardians of Armadyl (level 45) if siding with Lucien or Lucien (level 14) if siding with the Guardians of Armadyl }} Staff of Armadyl To begin the quest, speak to Lucien behind the Flying Horse Inn. The Inn is located on the west bank of the River Dougne, just north of the Ardougne Castle. Lucien will say that he needs a hero to assist him. Tell him that you are indeed a hero. He will ask you to obtain the Staff of Armadyl for him. Respond with "sounds like it would be a laugh" and he will warn you that a dangerous monster guards the staff, and can only be defeated by a weapon of ice. He will give you a Pendant of Lucien to help you in reaching the staff. Finally, he will ask you to meet him in Varrock once you have found the staff. Temple of Ikov Items required:' Pendant of Lucien, a light source, a knife/sword (to obtain boots of lightness). Weight-reducing clothing is recommended. Equip the Pendant of Lucien, and make your way to the Temple of Ikov, which is located south-east of the Ranging Guild, in Hemenster. Before entering, make sure that your weight is as low as possible. *A weight of as much as 4 kg may be all right, but ideally it should be at 0 kg or less. You can drop anything temporarily to reduce your weight, so don't worry too much about it. Some weight reducing clothing such as boots of lightness (how to get the boots is explained below) or a spottier cape will greatly help and also let you bring food and armour. Climb down the ladder to enter the temple. Head west along the main corridor until you arrive at a staircase. Make sure your light source is lit, and go down the stairs. Go to the small north-east area, blocked by a spiderweb, and use your slashing weapon on the web to cut it (it may take a few tries). Your toolbelt will work. Take the Boots of Lightness from inside and equip them. Go back up the stairs. Return to the centre of the corridor, and enter the north gate. Make sure you have Lucien's Pendant equipped, or "a great terror will overcome you!" and you will be pushed away from the gate. Inside you will find level 45 Skeletons. Run north-west until you come to a bridge, which you must now cross. Crossing a River of Fire If your total weight is 0 kg or more the bridge will give way and you will fall into the lava below. You will take up to 200LP of damage before washing up near numerous scorpions. If this occurs, exit via the ladder to the south, head to a bank and unload a few items. Once your weight reduces to 0 kg or less, cross the unstable bridge. Across the bridge, enter the room and take the lever lying near the south wall. Now cross the bridge again, heading back to the dungeon entrance, and use the lever on the lever bracket. Pull the lever and the south gate will now be unlocked. Note: If you are planning to go and bank some items, be sure to pull the lever, go through the south gate and come back out. If you leave the temple without doing this, you will lose the lever in the bracket and will need to obtain another lever across from the bridge. Ice Arrows The area leading from the south gate is filled with a number of level 61 Ice Spiders, and you may have to spend some time there, so it may be wise to return to the bank and obtain some melee armour and food. However, if you go to the bank, make sure to bring the Pendant of Lucien back with you. Once you are ready, enter the gate. The entire icy passage is lined with 6 smaller inlets, each containing a chest which may contain Ice Arrows, the ice weapon that Lucien mentioned was required to defeat the guardian. However, the area is crawling with Ice Spiders, who do not show up on the mini-map, and will attack unremittingly while you are searching the chests. It will also be necessary to search the chests multiple times to obtain enough ice arrows. Up to 11 arrows can be found in any one chest. It is recommended to change worlds to reset the chests, and obtain arrows quickly. A high level ranger (50+ ranged) may need only 20-25 arrows; lower levelled rangers may need as many as 40. It may take a long time to get enough arrows, especially for lower levelled rangers, so having good food, or protect from melee and some prayer potions may be beneficial. The Fire Warrior of Lesarkus ''Items required: Yew, Magic, Sacred Clay, or Dark Bow, Pendant of Lucien, Ice Arrows, Food/Prayer Potions and good Ranged Armour (recommended), 20 limpwurt roots to continue without repeating this step'' Once you have a good number of arrows, return to the central corridor and enter the north gate. Head north into an alcove where there is a lever on the north wall. (If you pull the lever without having 42+ thieving, you will fall into a spike pit and lose 200LP) Search the lever for traps, then pull it. This opens the gate into the Guardian Chamber, to the west. You must enter the chamber quickly, or the lever and trap will reset themselves. Head to the north side of the room. Try to open the door. A Fire Warrior of Lesarkus will appear, and use a fire blast to shove you away from the door, but this hit deals no damage. He is level 84 and, despite his name, attacks with magic. He must be killed before the door can be opened. Attack him with the ice arrows. (You can only use the ice arrows if you are wielding a yew, magic, sacred clay, or dark bow). Once you have defeated him, you may pass into the next room. Waiting too long will cause him to tell you to come back when you are stronger. However, '''you can continue fighting him and he will not have recovered to full health. I Get by With a Little Help ''Items required:' 20 unnoted Limpwurt Roots After passing through the door, talk to Winelda, who will request 20 limpwurt roots in exchange for transporting you across the lava in your path. Give her the roots, and after a short cut-scene you will be teleported across. Run to the end of the passage, past the large room, the skeletons and Lesser Demons, until you reach a safe area where you will find a Shiny key. Take the key and then head north-east and enter the compound of the Guardians of Armadyl. It is '''not' necessary to take the shiny key before entering the compound, and not necessary at all if you plan on teleporting out. However, the key can be used in the future to access the Lesser Demons without having to fight the fire warrior again. Also, the key is useful in being able to exit the dungeon to get extra resources from the nearby Seer's Village bank, if you need to fight Guardians of Armadyl.'' Note: If you die while obtaining the staff or by the lesser demons you can get across the lava again without paying the limpwurt roots, and the fire guardian does not have to be killed a second time) Choose your Fate Now you must decide if you want to side with Lucien or with the Guardians of Armadyl. Currently, the only difference this causes is that by siding with the Guardians you will receive a communiqué from them at some point. Side with Lucien Go to the north-west corner of the compound, and enter the small room. When you attempt to take the staff, the guardians will stop you. (Unless they don't see you take it. A higher thieving level would help) Kill them if needed until you obtain the staff. Once you have it you may either teleport out, or go back into the passageway, head east, and go up the ladder. You will find yourself in a shed outside McGrubor's Wood. Use the Shiny Key to exit the shed. Ideally after teleporting to Varrock, make your way to the building across the River Lum, just outside the Grand Exchange wall and right below the fairy ring DKR. Enter the house there and deliver the staff to Lucien. Congratulations, Quest Complete! '''''See rewards below Side with the Guardians Remove the Pendant of Lucien and talk to one of the Guardians. They will be impressed that you have travelled so deep into the temple. Wearing it will make the guardian you are talking to be aggressive towards you, so if this happens, trap it, take it off and talk with another guardian. State that you are looking for the Staff of Armadyl and that Lucien will reward you for it. Disappointed, they will say that evil is lurking around you and gives you an option to be splashed with holy water. Say it is time for your yearly bath. The Guardian will cleanse you of Lucien's influence and warn you that he is a Mahjarrat, who must not get the staff, lest he become too powerful. He/she will then give you the Pendant of Armadyl, so that you can attack and defeat him. You may now either teleport out, or go back into the passageway, head east, and go up the ladder. You will find yourself in a shed outside McGrubor's Wood. Use the Shiny Key to exit the shed. Ideally after teleporting to Varrock, make your way to the building across the River Lum, just outside the Grand Exchange wall and right below the fairy ring DKR. Equip the pendant of Armadyl and enter the house there. Now attack Lucien; he has only 1LP. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Reward * 1 Quest point * 10,500 Experience * 8,000 Experience * Boots of lightness * Pendant of Lucien, giving you access to the front door of the Temple of Ikov (dungeon) * Pendant of Armadyl (If you sided with Armadyl, but you can get one by killing the guardians if you sided with Lucien) * Shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood * Access to Armadyl gravestone * 5 Kudos in the Varrock Museum if you talk to Minas Music unlocked * Chain of Command Required for completing Completion of Temple of Ikov is required for the following: *Defender of Varrock *Recipe for Disaster (Final Battle) *Desert Treasure Trivia *The Fletching experience gained from this quest is enough to get a player from level 1 Fletching to level 25. This can be used as a good way to jump-start the skill. *When Lucien says he will "Reappear in the North", this is a reference to all the Mahjarrat heading to The North to perform a ritual discovered during the quest The Tale of the Muspah. *When in the underground room, you can extinguish your light source. This is one of the few places where it will let you do this without a tinderbox. *When you give the 20 limpwurt roots to Winelda, she says "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble." This is an adaptation from Shakespeare's Macbeth: "Double, double, toil and trouble. Fires burn and cauldrons bubble." *When you talk to Winelda with the roots already in your inventory, she won't tell you about the teleport, and you will automatically say that you have the roots. *You can now re-acquire a pendant of Lucien from the NPC inside Lucien's House (the one west of the Grand Exchange) after completing the Temple of Ikov quest, or from Lucien himself outside of the bar where you start the quest. If you sided with the Guardians a conversation will happen in which the player says "But I thought I killed you?!?" to which Lucien replies with a laugh and the player tells him you lost the amulet, and he gives you another one to "Remind you of his powers." due to an update on 9 November 2009. *If you sided with Lucien, you can obtain a pendant of Armadyl by killing Guardians of Armadyl after the quest. *If you try to attack Lucien before the end of the quest, if you side with him, he says "You do not want to attack me. I am your friend." He then waves his hand similar to the Star Wars Jedi mind trick. It then says "You decide not to attack Lucien. He is your friend." *If you try to attack Lucien on a Free-to-Play world, he will do the mind trick on you, regardless to whether you have completed the quest. *After the quest, if you side with Armadyl, you cannot speak to or attack Lucien in his Edgeville hideout. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "A mysterious stranger called Lucien hired me to steal the Staff of Armadyl from the Temple of Ikov. I had no idea it was a god weapon!" *Contrary to popular belief, you do not even have to start Temple of Ikov to obtain and equip the Boots of Lightness. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...I killed Lucien and banished him from the plane so that he could never again return." *After the quest it is possible to summon the Fire Warrior again, if you would like, to get a little ranged practice. *There is currently a glitch, if you attack Lucien and the dialogue pops up you can right click him and talk to him. You can't attack him after that because he already has 0 LP, you will have to wait until he regenerates. *If more than one player is fighting Lesarkus, players will have to take turns killing him. Alternatively, if you wish to be sadistic, wait until the Fire Warrior's health is low while another player is fighting it, then talk to the Warrior, and get him to fight you. You then have the opportunity to attack him, while bewildering the other player. *When gathering the ice arrows there may be a opportunity of gathering double amount of ice arrows, this happends because you searched the chest before an hour passed (i.e. 11:59 - 12:00) and searched after the hour passed, this happens because the ice arrows "restock" each hour, this is not considered a glitch. *If siding with the guardians of Armadyl, when you go to kill Lucien, and use a dragon claw special attack on him, he may just dissapear into a pile of bones. If this occurs, he will respawn seconds later, and you will have to attack him again without the use of special attacks. *You can constantly use the option "search for traps" lever, and it will always say "You find a trap and deactivate it!". The door can still be opened though. *The ClusterFlutterer update on 25 October 2011 rendered this quest unfinishable for over a week, by preventing players from attaching the lever to the bracket, with the broken part of the quest being fixed on 3 November. *Winelda's manner of speech is like that of Gollum from the Lord of the Rings. nl:Temple of Ikov (quest) De hendel van de 'lever'.png|The lever for the bracket Chest met ice arrows.png|A chest containing ice arrows Gevecht met het monster.png|The fight with the fire warrior, who is having it's hands down De 'lever bracket'.png|The bracket near the ladder es:Temple of Ikov fi:Temple of Ikov Category:Quests Category:Temple of Ikov Category:Wikia Game Guides quests